Rozdział 1: Codzienność mieszkańców dawnej Kotłowni
W tunelach warszawskich nie żyło się nigdy łatwo. Krwiożercze istoty postapokaliptyczne, brak pieniędzy na wiele rzeczy, nawet na to by coś włożyć do gara i głód ubić, olbrzymia śmiertelność ludzi mimo wielu rzeczy jakie przetrwały Wojnę. A na dodatek wojny wewnątrz tuneli. Jedynie na powierzchni szczelnie skonstruowane i odtworzone budowle pozwalały nam przetrwać. Ale nie każdego można było tam puszczać, głównie grupy z Centrum, neutralnej stacji metra. Ja urodziłam się w Republice Nowej Woli, pod ruinami dzielnicy robotniczej i gazowni. Akurat nam dano te tereny dzięki pomocy neutralnej grupy. Ubiegały się o nie Bractwa Sybiraków oraz Dworcowi na południu, a z zachodu - resztki kolaborantów nazistowskich, które się nazwały Rzeszą. Na wschodzie istniała jednak przyjazna nam grupa tuneli umieszczona pod terenami dawnej dzielnicy bankowej zwana Gildią. Nie ufaliśmy im, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Ja nigdy nie wyszłam poza tereny naszych tuneli. Nie miałam po prostu odwagi. Moi rodzice dawno poginęli. Ojciec jako stalker na powierzchni gdy poszłam do gimnazjum, a matka gdy kończyłam podstawówkę więc przygarnął mnie stryj, Kazimierz. Moich rodziców, Marię oraz Światowida pogrzebano na wspólnym cmentarzu. Dawna kanalizacja, stacje metra, a nawet szczelnie zapieczętowane budynki na powierzchni to tylko przykłady naszych miejsc gdzie żyliśmy po tym jak przeklęci Niemcy postanowili zniszczyć ziemie i stworzyć sobie ten swój tak zwany chyba Lebensraum. Żyłam w sztucznie stworzonym po Wojnie mieszkaniu niedaleko bazaru powstałego w starej rotundzie gazowni. Okna dawały mi widok z drugiego piętra na główną uliczkę, a trzecie na którym mieszkało też paru ludzi. To było poddasze, wielka i gruba pokrywa oddzielała skażoną powierzchnię od naszych zabudowań, każda stacja miała takową, wykonaną zazwyczaj metodą wybetonowania ziemi na górze. Wtenczas czyściłam sobie swój nóż, jaki zazwyczaj miałam. Pistolet maszynowy Tarasarow był też zawsze przy moim boku, w sumie ni dziwota skoro na powierzchni szalały wszelakie potwory powstałe w wyniku Wielkiej Wojny Światowej. Głowice ABC zniszczyły naszą cywilizację, ale zorganizowaliśmy się w nową. Na dodatek dzięki Transatlantyckiej Centrali Radiotelegraficznej, która okazała się działać i zdołaliśmy ją niestety przez stratę wielu dawnych żołnierzy odzyskać z rąk zdradliwej przyrody mutantów, odkryliśmy że nie jesteśmy ostatnim bastionem ludzkości. Dziś jest 28 czerwca 2015 roku, a ja skończyłam 30 lat. Boże jedyny, co się ze mną stanie - prostytucji nienawidzę, na żołnierza Republiki mnie nie wzięli, powierzchnia nie nadaje się w ogóle do życia, mama zmarła z powodu raka, tatuś zginął w czasie ewakuacji tuneli. Wiem, że parę razy do nas przybywają inne ośrodki dawnych cywilizacji, nie zawsze w celach agresywnych. Co ja mam ze sobą zrobić? Tak się boję, że mi wszystko na głowę spadnie i zginę z powodu skażenia, czy jeszcze czegoś innego. Cóż, nieważne. Ruszyłam na targowisko, aby kupić sobie za uzbierane przeze mnie antyki oraz błyskotki amunicję do Tarasarowa, pistoletu TT-48 oraz coś, co mogłabym zjeść. Całe szczęście, że naukowcy odkryli zmutowane organizmy zdolne do skonsumowania mimo skażenia, inaczej wszystko szlag by trafił. Cóż, ja żyłam w dzielnicy która funkcjonowała niedaleko istniejącej kiedyś stacji metra, teraz będącej naszym posterunkiem granicznym. Jest to granica z Dworcowymi, którzy sobie w ruinach Dworca Zachodniego urządzili miasto. Tunel prowadzący do nich był w miarę bezpieczny, bo krótki. Inaczej na północ, ku starej zajezdni tramwajowej, którą straciliśmy w roku 1971. Nie daliśmy rady. Paszczopsy, powstałe ze skrzyżowania i mutacji genów świni domowej oraz psa nas po prostu wyparły, na dodatek z innej strony zaatakowały nas robotule, będące jakąś makabryczną hybrydą robotów i wielkich jak człowiek tarantul. Zwierzęta te pojawiły się przez fakt, że mieliśmy kiedyś ZOO w Warszawie, Kampinoski Park Narodowy oraz co ważniejsze Mazowiecki Park Krajobrazowy. Migracje gatunków też wiele złego narobiły. O 17:00 wszedł do domu mój stryj. - Co gotujesz, Fil? - spytał wyczerpany po tunelowych wyścigach na motodrezynach. - Kapuśniak. - powiedziałam. - I jeszcze do tego schabowy z tobiniakami i muchomorami kapustowymi zasmażanymi. Może być? - Pewnie. Dobrze mi zrobi. On rozłożył talerze i sztućce oraz kubki, a ja jeszcze trochę dosoliłam zupy. Przyniosłam porysowaną wazę, bo niestety wiele naczyń było wyniszczonych. Kazik, jak mogę go nazywać, poszedł do gabinetu wielkości łazienki okresu przedwojennego, gdzie odpalił maszynę matematyczną. Pisał tam coś, a następnie włączył sieć, aby wysłać pliki. Jednak bezprzewodowa technologia jest słabsza, ale bardziej użyteczna w porównaniu z tym co się stało na świecie. Przynajmniej po dekadzie zakłóceń udało nam się dzięki TCR naszą sieć połączyć z resztą świata. One potem też zaczęły się łączyć, kiedy wysyłaliśmy im schematy przekaźników retransmisyjnych dalekiego zasięgu, takiego jak przed wojną stworzono w tamtym kompleksie. Nie tylko on miał maszynę, ja też. W gabinecie, który był też sypialnią, miałam też szafę z ciuchami, biurko do pisania, łóżko podwyższane, gdzie maszyna matematyczna była niżej, a na dodatek toaletkę, choć słabo zaopatrzoną, nawet jak na obecne możliwości. Obok niej miałam regał na książki powojennych wydawnictw, które uratowały księgi i przedrukowały je na współczesne materiały. Siedliśmy do stołu i włączyliśmy telewizję Republiki Nowej Woli - NWTW. TW, czyli telewizja, jak zwykle dawała głupie telenowele. Albo stare filmy, takie jak chociażby Szpieg z roku 1915. Całkiem dobry film, mówiący o tym jak w Łodzi agent wywiadu carskiego pracujący w Królestwie Polskim próbował uniemożliwić Niemcom sabotowanie arsenału Fortu Chrzanów. - Co u Ciebie, moja droga? - spytał stryjek. - Nic wielkiego. - odpowiedziałam smutno i zrezygnowana. - To co zazwyczaj. - Mhm. Masz już 29 lat i takich profesji się podejmujesz, że chyba są interesujące. - Jak kiedyś mówiłam, robię co mogę, ale wszystko legalnie. Tak, wszystko robiłam legalnie, na swój pomysł. Pomagam przecież potrzebującym. Jak tylko mogę. - Racja. - nabrał łyżkę kapuśniaku z tą galaretowatą kapustą kampinoską. - Ech, to jedzenie. I pomyśleć że wszyscy musimy cierpieć dlatego iż tym kretynom zachciało się Wielkiej Wojny. Stare capy! Powinni byli już dawno ich obalić i ustanowić jakiś rodzaj państwa, jakiego chciał premier rosyjski Włodzimierz Lenin. - Ale komunizm bolszewików upadł dawno. - powiedziałam. - W ciągu swojej kadencji przez lata 1918-1922 nie zdołał tego zrobić. Jedynie zmienić państwo w zmodernizowane imperium z silną armią, szczególnie lotnictwem oraz ekonomią. Twoi dziadkowie kiedyś byli w Piotrogrodzie, wiedziałaś o tym? - Nie! - zdziwiłam się. - Jak tam było? - Ja nie wiem, bo miałem rok jak te pieruńskie rakiety spadły. Ale ojciec mówił że babcia się nie mogła przestać zachwycić. Podobał się jej plac jakiś, Aleksiejewski, Aleksego, Aleksandryjski... nie wiem, mylą mnie się te rosyjskie nazwy. W ogóle powinni byli się poddać Państwom Centralnym już na początku. - Ale pamiętam z historii że po wielkiej batalii pod Kazaniem przełamali linię białomorsko-wołżańską i zdołali w ciągu trzech lat, aż do 1928 dojść do Galicji. - Tak, a car nam w 1916 dał wolność. - machnął ręką i walnął nią w stół. - Ech, moja droga. Daruj sobie. Lenin, jak został premierem okazało się że przez pewien czas współpracował z Niemcami, ale szybko zmienił stronę i cara chciał obalić, ale się nie udało. On i Mikołaj II przenieśli stolicę tymczasowo do Iżewska. A potem jak sobie poradzili i zmienił się premier rosyjski, na tego całego Trockiego z tej samej partii, natychmiast ruszyli tak że to było niemożliwe. Ojciec opowiadał mi, jak to ich czołgi T-20 i T-16 oraz te ich wersje brytyjskiej serii Mark zwane Newski 4, 6 i 9 weszły do Kijowa. I jak jeszcze wkrótce przekraczali krwawo Dunaj i Bug. W Warszawie byli razem z nami w 1917, by do 1930 razem z nami oni i ekspedycyjne siły Ententy ruszyły zakończyć Austro-Węgry i Niemcy. Na Odrze się skończyło, a Galicja weszła do Polski. - A Zachodni Kraj zyskał sporo autonomii? - Tak było. Litwa na ten przykład, razem ze zdobytymi Prusami Królewskimi i Książęcymi oraz Wielkopolską, Pomorzem Zachodnim oraz Śląskiem weszły do Polski. Ale co Ci będę mówił. Chcesz herbaty? - spytał biorąc aluminiowy dzbanek. - Chętnie. I tak wolę to niż kompot z tych kurwich suszonych śliwek muszych. Nalał najpierw sobie, a potem mi pół kubka napoju, jaki uzyskujemy z mocno zmutowanych liści przypominających starą herbatę. Pamiętałam to z lekcji historii. A zresztą, co ja o tym myślę. Tak było że od 1928 zatrzymaliśmy się na Odrze, aż Berlin w zasięgu naszych rakiet się znalazł, a Węgry o mały włos nie ogłosiły zerwania unii z Austrią. I tak federacja ta padła, bo była już cieniem samej siebie. Większość terenów włączono do powstającej Trzeciej Rzeszy, jak Czechosłowację oraz Austrię, Węgry ogłosiły sojusz, Transylwania połączyła się z Rumunią, a Bałkany pozostały w Jugosławii, ponieważ ta była zajęta przez siły inwazyjne Wielkiej Brytanii i Rosji. Zjadłam razem z nim zupę, a potem drugie danie. Poszłam do swojego gabinetu po tym jak dopiłam herbatę. W tym mieszkaniu było przynajmniej całkiem spoko, choć ponad 20 metrów pod ziemią, z dala od słońca i trującej jak arszenik atmosfery naszej planety, którą zniszczyliśmy. Ciasno, ale bezpiecznie. W końcu lepszy rydz niż nic. Wkrótce w swoim gabinecie zaczęłam czytać książki historyczne, opisujące odezwę Mikołaja Mikołajewicza i Legiony Puławskie. Czytałam też o Złotym Wieku Polski i Litwy, o Potopie Szwedzkim, o Wielkiej Wojnie Światowej, a na koniec o rozwoju lotnictwa, którego chyba nam nie dane było zaznać normalnym. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Poszedł stryj, a ten powiedział: - Boże przenajświętszy. Jeremi, co Ci się stało? Jeremi Wróblewski to mój szczery przyjaciel. Gdy ruszyłam z pokoju i zostawiłam wszystkie książki ujrzałam go całego we krwi w ramionach Kazimierza. - Hospodi pomiłujsa! - krzyknęłam i przeżegnałam się. - Mutanty nas zaatakowały. Zniszczyły posterunek we wschodnim tunelu prowadzącym do Gildii. Ale przynajmniej przetrwaliśmy. Pogoniliśmy te cholerstwa z powrotem do piekła. - Do lekarza z nim. - krzyknęła. - Racja. - powiedział Kazimierz. - Choć, zabierzemy Ciebie do lekarza. No dalej, Fil! Pomóz mi. Zamknij drzwi od mieszkania, ja poprowadzę trajkę. - Dobrze. Zamknęłam więc szybko drzwi do mieszkania, stryj wziął na ręce Jeremiego, a ja ruszyłam za nimi. Spotkaliśmy panią Iwanow, która ta krzyknęła: - Zmiłuj się, panie. Co mu się stało? - Mutanty. - powiedziałam. - Chyba ledwo się doczłapał. Jedziemy do szpitala. Gdy byliśmy na poziomie -1 otworzyłam drzwi i ruszyłam do naszego garażu. Tam włożyłam kluczyki i siadłam po lewej z tyłu, a stryjek za kierownicą. Mieliśmy ją tak skonstruowaną iż wyglądała jak dawny samochód. Ruszyliśmy więc, a ja uciskałam tam gdzie stryj wcześniej. Miałam bandaże, więc mu zacisnęłam rękę nad raną. Opatrzyłam go, ale krew leciała mu z klatki, więc uciskałam ranę tak mocno jak potrafiłam. - Jeremi, nie odchodź. - Fil, posłuchaj. - podniósł lekko głowę. - Mam tutaj dowody odnośnie tego nowego rodzaju tych okropieństw. Masz też upoważnienie do wizyty u porucznika Kowalskiego. Ja może będę leżał w szpitalu, lecz jest nadzieja że przeżyję. Ale ty możesz zrobić więcej niż ja. - Nie mów za dużo, Jeremi. Oszczędzaj siły. - Posłuchaj. Powiedz Kowalskiemu te słowa. Powiedział mi je, po czym się położył. Dojechaliśmy do szpitala i szybko daliśmy go do recepcji. Gdy tylko zobaczyli rannego żołnierza ubranego w mundur wojsk Republiki recepcjonistka krzyknęła: - Szybko, nosze! Na szczęście były blisko, a jego zawieźli na OIOM. Stryj postanowił zostać, ja zaś wzięłam trajkę i pojechałam do domu. Wzięłam stamtąd broń i napisałam list do stryja. Złapałam o 18:32 tramwaj 8 i ruszyłam na wschód, wysiadając na pętli Krucza. Tam natychmiast ruszyłam ku bazie przy wyjeździe. W wejściu zatrzymał mnie strażnik. - Ej, panienka nie umie czytać tabliczki? Złożyłam ręce kładąc na dłoniach swoje łokcie. - Umiem umiem. - wtedy odpowiedziałam hasło jakie Jeremi mi powiedział. - Puławy nie zapomną Iżewska. - Że co? - Muszę się widzieć z porucznikiem Kowalskim. Przysyła mnie Jeremi, kod żołnierza DOI-167Y, autoryzacja Alfa. - Skoro tak, to właź, damulko. Gdy tylko tam weszłam pełno było oczu, jakie mnie śledziły oraz namiotów. Żołnierze chyba się za mną oglądali, obce wielu były kobiety w wojsku, co nie oznacza że nie było. Gdy tylko stanęłam przed dużym namiotem strażnik odszedł mówiąc przedtem: - Porucznik Kowalski jest w gabinecie. Co mu powiesz, jest tajemnicą państwową, a może i całej Warszawy w której ruinach egzystujemy. Nieco nieśmiało zrobiłam krok, ruszyłam i ze strachem przeszłam. Przeżegnałam się przed tym, a Kowalski, mający 50 lat chyba z długimi włosami i brodą, a także fajką w swoim dziobie podniósł wzrok z dokumentów i z oburzeniem odparł: - Co tu, kurwa mać robi ten cywil!? Wynocha! - Panienko, proszę ze mną. - powiedział do mnie podchodzący chorąży. Ja z niemałym przerażeniem wykrzyknęłam hasło. Kowalski kazał stanąć chorążemu i powiedział do wartowników nadchodzących do mnie z tyłu: - Wyjdźcie. Tajemnica państwowa. Zasalutowali i wyszli. - Proszę usiąść, panno... - Fil. Proszę mi mówić Fil. - usiadłam i założyłam nogi jak jakaś ważna dama. - Panno Fil. Co pani chce mi powiedzieć? - Kazano mi przekazać tą paczkę. Gdy tylko ją wziął otworzył finką i natychmiast wyjął kasetkę jaka do dzisiaj służy odtwarzaniu muzyki. Włożył ją do napędu w maszynie matematycznej i wcisnął jakiś ważny plik, który wyświetlił na monitorze. Adiutant jego, jakim był chorąży obrócił monitor. - Poruczniku Kowalski. - mówił Jeremi w ekranie. Słychać było strzelaninę. - Nasz posterunek jest oblegany. Nagrywam to na wszelki wypadek, jakbym nie przeżył, został poważnie ranny lub zginął. Atakują nas jakieś mutanty. Co więcej nie są prymitywne. Strzelają do nas, używają kinezy oraz używają broni do walki wręcz. Na dodatek wydają się nie być stąd - mówią po niemiecku i zachowują się jakby były przez kogoś sterowane. Ktokolwiek to robi, odpowiada za atak na port w Starym Mieście i znikanie ludzi. To jakieś robomutanty ze swastykami. Musimy zorganizować drużynę. Hę? Muszę kończyć, proszę zrozumieć, możemy być w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Ostatnie zdania krzyczał. Wziął Obrzyna i strzelił temu czemuś w twarz że poleciały iskry i pioruny, polała się też krew. Jednak drugi go dopadł i postrzelił, ale wtedy skończyło się nagranie. Gdy to zrozumieli powiedział do mnie: - Fil. Staw się jutro o 4:30. Zaopiekujemy się rodziną jak będzie trzeba. I tak zrobiłam. Położyłam się spać, a o 1:15 przyjechał Kazimierz. Powiedział iż Jeremi wyjdzie z tego co mu się przytrafiło. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Kategoria:Zapiski Upadłej Ziemi